


Marking it down to learning

by Alas



Series: Warriors [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 他们给彼此朗读古代战争的故事，在其中认出了自己。Moretti试图杀死Carl Elias之后，Elias和Anthony逃亡、谋划并学习如何掌控有组织犯罪的过程。中文翻译原作者：godsdaisiechain (preux)原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8531065/chapters/19556326





	1. Too good to last

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marking it down to learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531065) by [godsdaisiechain (preux)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain). 



他们凌晨就离开了，熹微的晨光里，碎石在轮胎下咯吱作响。哪儿也没开门，除了一家廉价路边餐馆。没人会在意两个男孩把破旧的书往车上扔。大学生只要乐意，随便什么时候都能回自己中产阶级的家。生来要当工业大亨的男孩成长在截然不同的环境里。世界一直在计分，黑帮的私生子和弑父者起手就落后了。

在蒙特利尔，他们从巨大的马克杯里啜着牛奶咖啡，用法语点油酥饼。如果有人纠正他们太过“意大利”的发音，他们乖乖听着。他们没打算住下。不过所有人都以为他们是大学生。几个礼拜以后，他们的法语好到足以装成在这儿学习的意大利人。

他们租了一个小公寓，两间卧室加一间厨房。他们能在这儿给彼此做饭，下棋，读关于战争、谋略和哲学的书。一个不必担心多事的清洁工找到他们的手枪的地方。他们在很多地方找过工作，开始只是一两天的临时工。卸车，或者在本地食杂店、书店、烟草店里。能观察行人，还能弄到不少有用的处理商品。他们做计划的时候，不必打伤或杀死任何人的地方。

Anthony从没在好地方住过。有一天晚上，他回来的时候发现Carl挂上了窗帘，还在古董店里买了真正的银餐具和有点不结实的烛台。他找不到合适的词来形容自己的感觉。Carl看着他用手掌抚过窗帘，掂着不配套的刀叉。Anthony抬起眼睛，发现Carl也在看他。他们的视线相遇了。Anthony放下餐叉，穿过房间来亲吻他的额头，两边眼睑，最后是嘴唇。Carl觉得自己全身微微刺痛。

他们一起开始、结束他们的日子，两个初次相爱的年轻男人。也是生命里第一次，他们有平静的日子。没人对他们吼叫。没人打他们。没人计分。每个晚上，他们听着深情的、友善的话入睡，相拥而眠，知道他们会在温暖的微笑里醒来，开始从容相伴的另一天。

他们都知道这样的生活太美好，不会长久。不单因为Moretti，也因为暴怒，那近乎原始的暴怒，在他们充斥着虐待、忽视和暴力的童年之后汹涌而至的暴怒。他们给彼此朗读古代战争的故事，在其中认出了自己。那是神祇和英雄行走于凡人之间的时代。明白“斗士”意为何物的人，恪守残酷、暴力的信条的人。因此他们学习象棋，健身，总是随身带武器，在车站存着现金、行李，以防万一。

 

 

TBC


	2. A favor

Carl开始考虑他们是否该停止不管去哪儿都随身带枪的习惯，而Anthony也模模糊糊地想着，每周打两次沙袋是不是足以控制他内心深处的愤怒。就在同一个礼拜，一个聪明的家伙找到了他们。

“你。”那个男的说。Frankie，不比他们大多少。因为睡了老板的侄女，被流放来加拿大。“你是Moretti的私生子？”

Anthony只来得及庆幸他和Carl已经有很长一段相伴的时间，这本不属于他们这类人。他等着，可是子弹没有打过来。Carl站在原地没动，还忙活着胡萝卜。Anthony躲在后边，谨慎戒备，手上继续码放罐装橄榄油。

“放倒三个持枪的伙计？你看着就像这个年纪的Moretti。我看过照片。”

“我不知道你说的是什么。”Carl说，“来点胡萝卜？都是农家鲜蔬。”

那男的大笑。“不管你他妈的是谁，是个挺酷的角色。好吧。”他提出要买一捆胡萝卜，不过Carl说这算店里请他的。Frankie大笑着离开了。Carl默默把钱放进钱柜。

“我不想惹麻烦。”店主说，给了他们几张钞票。“你们俩都是好小伙子，不过你们最好离开。远远地离开。那家伙不是好人。”

当晚，他们住进一家旅馆。第二天，他们在附近打听Frankie，发现他回过纽约，并且找到了他吃饭、喝酒的地方。他们回家时，更加小心，花了比平日更多的工夫。Carl做了特殊的细面条。加了“荡妇酱”（Puttanesca）。他们吃饭的时候没有聊太多。

“或许我们不该这么快就回来。”Anthony说。

“或许吧。”Carl说。“但我绝不会一点抵抗都没有就弃家逃跑。”

“我们需要更多据点。”Anthony说，把《孙子兵法》放在桌上。

“常备脱险之道。”Carl叹了口气，毫不反驳就放弃了争论。然后Anthony给他看报纸，出租的房产被圈出来：一间地下室，一间阁楼，一间车库。

“我想给你个好点的家，Anthony。”Carl说，很不高兴地拉起Anthony的手，“比这儿好的家。”

“跟你在一起，哪儿都是个挺好的家。”Anthony说，捏捏Carl的指头。泪水涌进Carl的眼眶。“我们还是能住在这儿。只是不能每天都住。”他站起来，引Carl到床边去。“我想吻遍你全身。”

“我会喜欢的。”Carl说，“然后你会让我上你？”

Anthony发出一声低沉的轻笑。“你还没让我做过全套呢。”

 

一个月之后，Frankie在一家昏暗的酒吧找到他们。这种酒吧里，没人注意你在喝酒、扔飞镖的时候是不是带着枪。Anthony和Carl曾帮着老板打发了一些棘手的家伙，这些人能撂倒酒吧保镖。此后招待就请他们免费喝啤酒。

“又是你们。”他说，“我要你们帮个忙。报酬可观，相当可观。”

“我们不给不认识的人帮忙。”Carl说。Frankie试着让吧台招待注意到他，结果又失败了。

“你认得我。Frankie。跟你和你的继母住在同一条街，北边。”Carl觉得血管里的血变成了水。“他们说你死了。可我听说你逃跑了。从三个Moretti的手下面前。你的朋友们在各处听来的。”Frankie再次试着叫杯啤酒。“那家伙是瞎的吗？”

“我从没听说过Moretti。”Carl说，他现在想起了Frankie，希望他继续胡扯。属于那些自以为无所不知的大孩子。全凭自己是个优秀打手混出头。打起架来凶狠得要命。如果你不是挨揍一方，那看着相当美。Carl扫了Anthony一眼，Anthony在招待那边冲他点点头，竖起拇指和另外两个指头。“这回合你玩吗？不玩的话，我们还想继续扔飞镖。”

“好啊。”Frankie说，接过啤酒，把飞镖掷到靶子上，精准得让人吃惊。这解释了为什么老板没直接杀了他了事。“反正你看着更像Zambrone家那一类的。我他妈的才不管你究竟是谁。他们想要烟，可我还在保释期。法国佬不肯卖给我，不过他们好像挺喜欢你们俩。比如杂货店那个……”

“敢动他，你就要后悔。”Carl说。

Frankie的脸色变得阴沉。随后他意识到Carl知道他没伤害杂货店的好心人。他给了他们俩工作，还有他们想要的、有点变质的蔬菜。Frankie笑了。“我不觉得你喜欢我，不过我喜欢你。忠诚。好汉。”

 

“不会就这么了结。”当晚，他们聊起这事儿的时候，Anthony这样说。“不会到烟卷就算了。”

“是这样。”Carl说。“我希望我们能远走高飞。忘了过去的事。”

Anthony的心融化了。总是Carl，他总是那个盼着甩开险恶追兵的人。Carl童年时的家很幸福，至少在他回到家，发现母亲被残忍地刺死在厨房里之前。在杀死自己父亲那天晚上，Anthony就学到了生活阴郁的真相。他希望Carl永远不知道这样的真相。

“会再次找到我们。”Anthony说。他没提到在某些晚上，Carl会惊喘着醒来，手护着脖子。第一个这样的晚上，Carl在他怀里抽噎，Anthony沉默地发誓他会杀了Moretti。“我们有选择，可惜没有一个是好的。”

Carl点点头。“我也希望有别的选择，但我们是斗士。来自更古老的时代。残酷的时代。”

 

 

TBC


	3. The long game

他们开始走私香烟。随后是别的。Bruce管他们的钱，做他们的代理人。很快，得益于泡沫经济和内线交易，他们发现自己成百万富翁了。但他们仍然躲在阴影里，心里清楚Carl的性命被挂了价码。Anthony避免娼妓交易，尤其是未成年的——因为他母亲绝对不会赞同。Carl随他去了。他们试着低调行事，维护遮身的阴影，只和信得过的人打交道。但是三年过去，他们有了个组织。大到需要管理，大到引来注意。然后某个人告诉Moretti，Carl眼熟得令人生疑。Anthony悄悄地处理了那家伙，在天黑前一个小时。

 

Carl帮着Anthony清洗的时候什么都没问，然后给他擦背，用装饰着花朵、镶了金边的餐具给他做了一顿挺不错的晚餐。他买了两套餐具。新的，不过只有两个人的，因为他不想太铺张。任何人看到他们在家里的样子，都会惊异于他们沉静的、温柔的互动。比如每当Anthony因疼痛而瑟缩，Carl亲吻他的样子。或者他这么做的时候，Anthony毫不掩饰的喜悦笑容。还有Carl意有所指的眨眼，当他发现Anthony故意装出瑟缩的时候。

“规模太大了。”当晚，他们吃饭时，Anthony说。“我们还没准备好。”

Carl同意。“但是我们不能被视为懦弱。”

“我不喜欢杀人。”

Carl点点头。“这是必要之恶。我们必须这样下去。邪恶。只在必须的时候。”Carl顿了顿。“所以你弄了一身的伤。”

Anthony耸肩。“我没想让你担心。如果我们想站住脚，有一阵子会这样。”

“下次先和我商量。”Carl说。“我读了你给我的那本书。”

“然后？”

“看来到了发个消息的时候。”

“我发了消息。”Anthony说，“别碰我Boss。”

“我倒挺喜欢你碰我。”Carl说。

“别转移话题。”Anthony说，“我想我们得换个地方。把生意扔给Marco。重新开始，学习需要知道的东西。”

“我懂，Anthony。”Carl说。他从口袋里掏出报纸。“我给你卖了一间车库和一间阁楼。从这儿开始吧。”Anthony一动不动。“几个街区之外有辆车。已经全打包好了。”

“你已经打包了？”

Carl看起来为这指责的口气很是震惊。“我想要个告别之夜。这是我们共有的第一个地方。没人知道我们在哪儿。”

“咱们走。”Anthony说，抓起外套，把书和报纸塞进去。Carl没有动。

“求你了，Carl。”Anthony说。Carl抓起大衣和包，跟着Anthony跑下防火梯。灯还点着，吃了一半的食物还在桌上。他们刚刚发动汽车，就听到爆炸声。报纸也许会说成煤气泄漏，但Carl和Anthony知道这是命运的声音。

“我要废了他们。”Anthony咬牙切齿。他把车从路边停车位开出来。

“我以为你想玩长线游戏。”Carl说。“我约了Marco见面。凌晨。”

Anthony哼了一声。

“抱歉。我本该告诉你我的计划。”

“你没必要向我解释。”Anthony说。

 

 

TBC


	4. Not a mark on him

Marco在城外的廉价饭馆和他们见面。Anthony买咖啡和甜甜圈的时候，Marco，给了他们一沓钞票。Carl告诉他，生意归他了。“谢谢你们信任我。”他说。

“你会听说我们死了。”Carl说。Marco的震惊是真心实意的。“但我得抽成。”

“没问题。”Marco说。他点头示意，一个断了胳膊、鼻青眼肿的年长男人递过来另外一沓钞票。这个男人退到后边，Marco压低了嗓门：“我听说Benny卷进了麻烦。”

“我没异议。”Carl说。

“不是说我有什么意见。”Marco说，“那家伙是个混蛋。听说他私吞。几个礼拜以前，那位Joey试着和他讲道理。刚出院。另外两个伙计没这么幸运。”

Carl的眼神扫向Anthony。后者看起来正非常投入、非常小心地撕开糖包。“我不知道谁把他解决了。”

Carl点点头。“我也不知道。下次再说吧。”Anthony拿着装了两杯咖啡的纸托绕过来。他看见Carl在车里，递给他咖啡。Marco站在一边，目送他们开走。

Marco回到他自己的车旁边，他最好的朋友正等着。“你觉得他做得到？”Marco吮了一口咖啡，咬了一口甜甜圈。“解决三个拿了枪的伙计？个个比他块头大？”

“反正是Frankie说的。”他的朋友说，“但Frankie就喜欢瞎扯。”

“然后另外那个撂倒了Benny？”

“我觉得是。”

“就他自己。”Marco无动于衷，“连个他妈的伤都没有。”

“我知道几大‘家族’有更大的局，不过我想留神他们俩。”

“你会吗？”Marco问。他的朋友耸耸肩。

“Joey是个硬汉。比我厉害，Benny差点放倒了他。你想让我再给你卖个甜甜圈？”

“你按我说的，派了另外一辆车？”

“是啊。他们跟丢了。”一辆车开进停车场，停在垃圾桶旁边。他们自己的人。另外一辆挨着他们停下，其中一个人打了Joey。在被验明是自己人之前，这一位断了胳膊。

“找到了他们的地盘。一个地下室。看着不错。其中一个做饭。”

Marco点点头。“是啊。再来个甜甜圈很不错。我得见见Frankie。”

Marco看着他的朋友上了车，带着另外几个人开走了。他让Moretti失望的时候，可不能也害死他的朋友。

他发现Frankie心情良好，因为Benny被解决了。Frankie问起Carl在哪儿的时候，心情变得不那么良好。Marco说他不知道。其中一个Frankie的同伙揍了Marco，不过他们留下他的命。Marco的朋友说这有些别的意思，可他不确定是什么。Marco明白，很明白。Frankie是在建立等级秩序。而且Frankie没有责怪Marco放Carl和Anthony走了。

 

一个礼拜之后，Frankie在Marco他们吃午饭时找上来。“永远别为忠于老板道歉。那两个有些见识。”

“曾经。”Marco说。

“我听说他们给炸飞了。”Frankie说。“正是同一个晚上，我让你明白谁才是老大。有什么你没跟我说的事情吗？”

“我不知道你指什么。”Marco说。

“答得好。”Frankie说。“我们处得不错。”确实是这样，直到Marco的一个朋友想接管生意，于是赶在Frankie的手下宰了他之前动了手。


	5. We're warriors

“你甩掉了他们？”Carl问。Anthony不以为然地哼了一声。他们换了两次车。  
“Joey是Moretti的人手。”Carl说。Anthony偏了下头。他能不说话就不说。  
Anthony换了车道。“我给咱们租了一间小木屋住几天。”  
Carl吮了一口咖啡。“小木屋？人们不会注意到我们？”  
“我说你需要一个安静的环境写作。”  
“这是为了什么？Moretti？”Anthony又哼了一声。“还有别的理由吗？”Carl很少焦虑，但以前也没人试着把他们炸飞过。  
“‘吻遍你全身’这个念头就是不放过我。”  
Carl脸红了。他们从没在家以外的地方讨论过性，即使在家里，也不超过黑暗中的低声耳语。“想着它就足够让我有反应了，Anthony。”  
“要是我先让你有反应如何？”  
Carl动了动，调整牛仔裤好掩盖他突然的勃起。“如果你想的话。”  
“我想。”  
“好吧，但是到目的地之前别再说了。”  
“行啊。”Anthony笑了，“你有计划吗？”  
“还没有。”Carl坦白，“我期待着有几天富余来好好考虑这事。我们总是匆匆忙忙。”他住了口，解开安全带，靠向Anthony身边。Anthony揽过他，亲吻他的额头。  
“坐回去行吗？你让我有反应了。”  
Carl按他说的做了。

Anthony把他们的日用品搬进小木屋，然后砍柴生火。Carl打开行李，忙着收拾屋子。Anthony红着脸，一身是汗地走进来，抱着一堆木头。他喜欢松木墙板的样子，还有食物的味道。他们第一套银餐具和烛台在桌上。  
“这儿只有浴缸。“Carl说。Anthony生火，额外在熏黑了的壁炉边堆上几块木头。Anthony越过肩膀看向他。”晚饭还得一个小时。“Carl回答。Anthony脱下外套，扔在挂钩上，踢掉鞋子。  
Carl把手放在Anthony背上，带她走进浴室，关了门。热气从水面升起，空气里充满柑橘的味道。Anthony呼吸这些，Carl解开他的衬衫，亲吻他的喉咙和肩膀。Anthony把脸贴在Carl的额头。他们慢慢帮彼此脱去衣服，把嘴唇贴在刚刚展露出的皮肤上。Carl吻得太靠近Anthony胸口上一个虽然有些时间，但仍然发黑的雪茄烫伤。“这儿不行。”Anthony喘了口气，他的声音破碎。Carl困惑地抬起眼睛。  
“我不想……”他停下，吞口水，“我……”他的声音再次碎裂，他看向Carl，嘴唇绝望地开合。  
“没关系。”Carl说，扣着Anthony后颈，把两人的额头贴在一起。“抱歉，Anthony。我们会找个人治好它。”  
“我从没说过，但我爱你。”Anthony的声音沙哑。Carl紧紧地抱住他。  
“你每天都在说。”Carl低声耳语。“每次你看着我的时候。你救了我的时候——两次。你假装自私，来让我好过一点的时候。”  
Anthony点点头。“不是因为那个吻。”  
Anthony突然地勃起，甚至到了疼痛的地步，Carl感到自己也同样。“我倒想要点那样的坏主意。”他坦白。  
“咱们把自己收拾干净，然后吃点晚饭。”Carl说。Anthony拉着他的手，亲吻他掌心。他们不慌不忙地洗过澡，晚饭还在锅里煮着的时候又做了一次。Anthony在开车、砍木柴之后很累了，因此Carl把晚餐在托盘里摆好，端给他。  
“我不会再提起这个话题。”他们吃饭的时候，Anthony说。“我们是斗士，我们将来要做的事比已经做过的更糟糕。甚至邪恶的事。”  
Carl张口欲言。  
“你炸了我们的家。”  
Carl点头。  
“算上我。不管你想做什么，但我要你保证一件事情。保证我们以后永远不匆忙分开？我们独自一人的时候，彼此说的最后一句话一定是些好的东西。”  
泪水涌进Carl眼眶，然后流了出来。Anthony用拇指把它们擦去。  
“抱歉。”他说。  
“不。”Carl说，“那很美，Anthony。你很美。”  
Anthony脸红了，尴尬地垂下视线。  
Carl捧着Anthony的脸。“你是我生命里最美的事物。”他把嘴唇贴在Anthony额头上。“我给你准备了些东西。”  
Anthony抬起眼睛。他们小时候，一个新生带着个填充玩偶来到教养院。一些人嘲笑他，Anthony走过去，瞪了他们一眼。这给他从教官那里招来一顿打。后来，Carl问他怎么样。Anthony只是看看他。  
“我有过一个泰迪熊。”Carl说。  
Anthony点点头。“毯子。有缎子镶边的。我从没见过那么柔软的东西。我留了一片，但是在少管所里丢了。”  
Carl也点点头，随后塞给Anthony一根糖果棒，他在学校里某个孩子身上偷的。  
Carl展开一套缎面丝绸睡衣，深紫色的。“抱歉我毁了咱们的公寓。”他说，Anthony用手掌摩挲丝绸。  
“抱歉我毁了咱们的告别之夜。”  
但是Carl脸都红透了，Anthony缓缓地露出一个微笑。“我以为那个晚上是咱们的告别之夜。”  
“是的。”Carl说，“你不想穿上试试吗？”  
“大概过一会儿吧。”Anthony说，“我想先好好谢谢你。”

*+*+*

Anthony总穿着这套睡衣，直到缝线都裂开。他死去那天，Carl派人去找他的尸体，他们带回了他的钱包。钱包里有现金、一张假ID和一片褪了色的紫色丝绸。

 

END


End file.
